


Past lives of an angel and a demon

by J_Anthony



Series: Thomas Miller's Urbex Adventures [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Urban Exploration, With a dash of yearning, abandoned buildings, urbex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Anthony/pseuds/J_Anthony
Summary: A look into the Europe Tour that urbexer Thomas Miller is filming, exploring abandoned places throughout Europe where he finds remnants of the past lives of Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Thomas Miller's Urbex Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746607
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Past lives of an angel and a demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna write about 3 chapters for this fic, but I'm not sure yet. I'll upload a new chapter at least every week. 
> 
> All places and people mentioned in this are fictional, but based off of real people/places and events. I just had to puzzle it a bit to fit the right timeline for Good Omens. 
> 
> Big thanks to [ZabbyPerno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/) for doing a quick beta and stopping me from making a dumb mistake.

“Hello and welcome back to my channel! As you can see, I’m here with Exploring with Dan,” Thomas Miller turned around with his camera, getting a full few of the other young man in his company, who held his own camera and waved at Thomas. “He flew here all the way from the U.S. and together we’re going to do a series of abandoned mansions in Europe, starting at my homebase here at an undisclosed location in the U.K. You can find a link to Dan’s channel in the description down below, don’t forget to check him out!”

The two boys, both barely entering their twenties, walked up the gravel path to the object of their exploration of today. They just walked over to the enormous mansion following the seemingly endless driveway. The main part of the building, now a discoloured gray, seemed to stretch out to both sides for miles and was reminiscent of palaces that Thomas has seen in France. 

“Alright so this is probably the biggest mansion built in the 19th century here. The building was commissioned by Joseph Barrow, a ruthless self made business tycoon. He lived here for forty years and had someone look after the building after he passed away. He got married three times, but had no kids and two of his wives died under mysterious circumstances. Apparently his business practises were shady at best and loads of people hated him. The locals referred to the place as the Devil’s Mansion.” 

The front door was stuck and most of the windows boarded up. Eventually they found their way in, one of the boards in front of the window had come loose and they were able to squeeze themselves in. 

The inside didn’t look nearly as decayed as expected, but that was probably only due to the fact that the property had a caretaker for so long. It was warm and sunny outside, but inside it felt damp and cold. They were not the first people to go in, made obvious by the graffiti tags inside. 

“This place is huge! Did the guy live here alone with his wife?” Dan asked. 

“No, his staff also lived on the property.”

Thomas and Dan both turned on the panel lights on top of their camera’s illuminating the space around them more clearly. It was only midday, but because most of the windows were boarded up, it was pretty dark inside. While they were walking around, you could hear the plaster cracking under their shoes.

“We should find the front entrance, I bet it’ll look gorgeous.”

Thomas agreed and they left the room they came in through, walking through a hallway that was a little bit brighter. They peaked inside empty rooms, trying opening doors that were locked and ended up walking into a place that looked like a spa. 

“Look at those beautiful doors!” 

Dan filmed the French doors, while Thomas stepped into the huge room. There were multiple swimming pools, although it looked more like a private bathhouse. All around them the walls were covered in a big mural, something that reminded him of the garden of Eden somehow. It was weathered and old, but depicted a beautiful scene of a garden with lush plants, complete with an oasis and animals. It looped throughout the entire room, painted vines swirled over and under window sills. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered to himself. 

Above them, a little light filtered in through the dirty skylights. A small beam of light landed directly on the only portrayal of people on the mural. Painted with their backs towards the spectators was a person dressed in a white robe and fluffy white curls, directly next to someone dressed in all black and with long, dark red curls reaching over their back and looking over their shoulder. Something about it gave Thomas an uneasy feeling. 

“Let’s go, this place is huge and we have so much more to look at.”

Dan pulled Thomas back into reality with these words. “Yeah, yeah.”

They made their way to the central entrance. It was a huge place, with two front doors that were at least 14 feet high, high ceilings and a grand staircase. There were paintings on the high ceilings, but the plaster underneath started to peel and you couldn’t really see what was there anymore. On the wall, someone sprayed the numbers ‘666’ in red. 

“This place is bonkers,” Thomas said to Dan. “Look at that, they sprayed the number of the beast on the wall. Bit on the nose, innit?”

Dan snorted. “It smells like wet carpet though.”

“Yeah, the plaster coming from the ceiling is also soggy, it feels awful, I hate soggy buildings. Let’s get some shots from the stairs, if they’re safe.”

They walked up the stairs, both filming their own things. The stairs seemed sturdy enough to hold their weights, despite how wet everything was. The banisters were ornately decorated, but also missing in some places. 

“We’ve actually came across at least five different staircases already, I bet this mansion is in the competition for being the building with the most staircases, but we wanted to find this one and go up here. You can see why.”

“We should try to find the basement, rich people keep the weirdest shit in there,” Dan suggested with a snicker. 

The first floor had an enormous room, with arched windows that weren’t boarded up and faded red curtains still draped and full of dust. One of the windows opened up to a balcony, but when Thomas tried to open the door, it was stuck. The ceilings were high and chandeliers hung untouched. The only furniture in the room was a single piano and a huge painting that was just as tall as Thomas. It was faced to the wall so he couldn’t see what was on the painting. There was one dirty, unbroken mirror on the other side of the room. 

“I’m gonna check out the left wing, if you do the right one. Yell when you find something interesting,” Dan informed him before walking off through the long hallway. 

“Alright,” Thomas confirmed.

He walked towards the dirty mirror and filmed his own reflection for a bit, when he noticed that there was a slight gap between the edge of the mirror and the wall. His curiosity peaked, he pried his fingers between the edge.

“Look what we have here,” he exclaimed almost breathlessly when the mirror moved astonishingly easy and opened like a door, revealing an equally big room behind it. “That’s clever!”

The room itself was dark, there were windows but they were covered with something that seemed like heavy, black curtains. Thomas switched the lamp on top of his camera back on and looked behind him.

“Dan, I found a hidden room!” he called out, but didn’t wait for his friend before entering the room. 

There was furniture still inside the room, it seemed like it was mostly untouched since the inhabitants left it, probably because they never noticed that the mirror was also a door. The room was, however, just as dusty as the rest of the place. Thomas walked towards the windows, the same arched windows as the room next to it, and opened one of the curtains. A cloud of dust came off and floated in the ray of light that entered the room. 

“I’m pretty sure  _ someone _ lived here,” Thomas started narrating. “This place is huge. There’s a bed, a living space and a work desk.”

The baroque looking bed was at the other end of the room, standing dusty but decorated against the wall with its headboard. The sheets were a graying black, probably because of all the dust on top of it. 

The walls were decorated with a wallpaper that seemed normal for the time period, in the middle of the wall was a huge fireplace with a big painting above it. It was a portrait of a gent dressed in an all black suit with a red blouse and a black cravat, a black top hat and his hands resting on a can with a snake’s head. He had impressive sideburns and was dressed in true late 1800’s fashion. The only unnerving thing were the black glasses that covered his eyes. It reminded him of Vincent Price in ‘The Tomb of Ligeia’ but that movie came out almost a century later. 

“I wonder if this was his room,” Thomas mused out loud. “Can you imagine this Victorian man living here? He looks a bit like a self absorbed prick though.”

After focussing for a bit on the painting, Thomas continued on. The room was furnished sparsely, but the furniture itself seemed expensive and ornate enough. In front of the fireplace was a Persian rug that looked worn right at the fireplace, like someone paced there a lot. The other end had a lonely settee. 

“I think this was the room of one of the important staff members that worked for Mr. Barrow. Normal housekeeping staff wouldn’t get such a big room for themselves. Bloody hell, this room is bigger than my whole flat.”

Thomas walked over to the writing desk. There were bookshelves next to it, but it was empty. There was a stack of empty papers on the desk and a dried out ink pot. Thomas opened some of the drawers of the desk, looking for trinkets or anything really. One of the drawers seemed stuck and after he pulled it quite hard, it finally opened. 

“Whoah, letters!”

There was a little angel figurine on top of a stack of letters that he took out of the drawer and put on the desk so he could read them. They were all addressed to an ‘A’ and signed with ‘C’, no names or other signatures. They were mostly messages arranging meetings, but one on the bottom seemed to be crumpled by someone and later smoothed back out and put in the stack. It was addressed to the same ‘A’ and signed by the same ‘C’, but it was longer and lost of words were crossed out. 

“So, this one is dated 1865. I think this originally said ‘Dear A’, but the dear is crossed out. ‘My angel, why this profound sorrow, when necessity speaks — can our friendship endure without sacrifices, without our demanding everything from one another? I have hope we shall meet soon; as time fails me to tell you of the thoughts which during these last few years I have been revolving about my assignments and our last meeting. Whatever must and shall be our fate.’ Whatever comes next is crossed out and I can’t read it at all. Very cryptic. I don’t think any of these letters were ever sent.”

At that point he could hear Dan calling for him, so he put the letters back in the drawer and left the room in a hurry to see what was up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on Tumblr!](https://normified.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also a big thanks to the new writing and reading Discord server! [Everyone is welcome to join.](https://discord.gg/nhSrfAf)


End file.
